


Vikings Holiday fics

by Lupy180



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Funny, Holidays, Humor, Modern Era, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Vikings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupy180/pseuds/Lupy180
Summary: Reader tricks the hidden God, Loki in a card game. As revenge he sends all 5 of the sons of Ragnar to her time during Thanksgiving to crash her holiday plans.





	1. Turkey With a Side of Vikings

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by the series Sons Of a Thunderstorm by @bonniebird. She gave me permission to write this so thank you for that Sweetie. 
> 
> Warnings: language, mentions of violence, trickery, bunch of viking shenanigans on Thanksgiving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader tricks the hidden God, Floki in a card game. As revenge he sends all 5 of the sons of Ragnar to her time during Thanksgiving to crash her holiday plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by the series Sons Of a Thunderstorm by @bonniebird. She gave me permission to write this so thank you for that Sweetie. 
> 
> Warnings: language, mentions of violence, trickery, bunch of viking shenanigans on Thanksgiving

You licked your lips in anticipation. The man across you peeked at you from behind his cards. His dark hair was brushed back and his blue eyes were a strange bright blue. A color you never seen before and he carried something about him but none the less he was about to fall victim to one of your tricks. You were gonna win this game and win big. 

“Well Mr. Low Key, it was nice playing with you but I think it’s time you read them and wheep.” You placed the cards on the table. 

The man searched the cards and you watched his face twist with anger. “No one’s ever beat me before. How did you do it? You cheated!” He accused. 

You widened your eyes. “I would never!” 

He clenched his jaw tight as a proud smile crossed your face. “Just the luck of the draw I guess. I’ll take my winnings now. Got a busy day tomorrow. Alot of food to cook and all.” 

You watched his entire body stiffen. Steam was coming from his ears. 

“But for your sake I do hope your cooking’s not as bad as your game.” 

“It’s Loki.” The man replied calmly. 

He bore a twisted smile that made your blood run cold. “Loki? Like the… ” 

You weren’t given a chance to finish your question. A cold wind began to grow in the room. Your hair whipped as a dark tunnel covered your vision. 

***  
“What is this?” A man’s deep voice brought you out of your sleep. 

You blinked and sat up quickly. It was just a dream right? Playing a card game with Loki? It had to be a dream. 

Then you heard loud rattling and a loud thud from your living room. 

“Ah, mighty Thor in Valhala!!” Another voice cried out. 

You quickly climbed out of your bed to retrieve your Louisville slugger. The wooden floor beneath you creaked and you winced. 

Shit! 

The door to your room slammed open and nearly came off the hinges. Your wooden bat fell from the corner of your room as the big man dressed in strange clothes entered your room. His blue eyes scanned your body as a smile grew upon his face. 

“Woah, woah easy there.” You held your hands up in surrender. 

The blonde stranger whistled through his teeth and you felt your heart leap to your throat. Another followed him but this one had hair more of a dark red color. But same matching blue eyes. 

“What is it?” The dark haired man asked before turning to you. 

“What is going on? Why are you in my house?!” You asked. 

The blonde came towards you and you tried to back up but he gripped your arm. His blue eyes scanned your body. “What is that you are wearing? What is all this?” 

The one with dark hair began raiding your bureau, pulling all sorts of clothes out. You weren’t sure if you were terrified or amused. They looked like…Vikings! Except without the horned hats. 

“Brothers look! There’s a big white box that’s cold on the inside but filled with…” Another man entered the room. 

“What the… how many of you are there?” You squeaked. 

“Well then who is this?” The third asked asked he approached you and began walking circles around you. 

“Tell us what has happened! One moment we are in Kattegate the next we are here!” The tall blonde one demanded. 

You looked at him and wrenched your arm out of his tight grip. “I don’t know! I woke up and you barged in my room!” It was then you realized that it wasn’t a dream. You cheated in a card game with Loki and angered him. It only made sense for the God of mischief to prank you on Thanksgiving day. 

“Shit.” You whispered. “You gotta be kidding me.” 

“What nonsense are you speaking?” The Second one asked. 

“This is my fault. I cheated Loki in a game and he must have sent you here as a punishment for my crime.” You confessed. 

The one that was holding you released your arm and brought his fingers to his forehead. 

The third man dug into the bag of grapes you had and popped one in his mouth. “Well, no sense in worrying at the moment. It is cozy here. The food is delicious.” He spoke while filling his mouth with more grapes. 

“Wait! You can’t just help yourselves!” You ran to the third man and snatched the bag of grapes from his hands. 

“ It is your fault we are here. You should be more polite to your guests.” The tall blonde man spoke. 

You let out a frustrated sigh. “Lets start with names. I’m Y/N.” 

“I’m Bjorn.” The tall blonde one replied and then pointed at the second man. “These are my brothers, Ubbe and Hvitserk and…where is Sigurd and Ivar?” Bjorn suddenly turned to Hvitserk. 

A loud crash came from your living room. You ran out of your room to find two other men clung together. 

“Give it to me! I saw it first, it’s mine!” The blonde man yelled. 

You watched a dark haired man grip a hold of the blonde mans tunic and bashed his head against him. The blonde man tumbled down to the floor. 

“Hey! Hey!” Ubbe called out and pulled the two men apart. 

You watched the blonde man stand up straight and tug on his tunic. “As always you must tell us to behave!” He complained. 

“ If not him, then who else will?” Bjorn spoke from behind you and made you jump. 

“Brothers, you are being rude. This is Y/N and we are guests in her home.” Ubbe spoke up. 

The dark haired man began crawling towards you. You looked at his legs and noticed immediately something was wrong with them. But you weren’t bothered by that. More of the fact there were 5 men from a different time in your home on Thanksgiving. 

“Ah, yes. So…when will you be bringing us something to eat? I am hungry. Tell one of your slaves to fetch me some food.” 

When he spoke his voice came out so smooth like silk and you widened your eyes. He looked like a savage but his voice nearly hypnotized you. 

“We got alot to talk about.” You forced a smile while looking up at the brothers. 

*** 

You shoved the turkey in the oven and began rushing towards the vegetables. All of the new viking men were exploring the house and tearing apart everything they could get their hands on. 

“ What is this?” Hvitserk asked as he ran to the kitchen sink and picked up the dish detergent. 

“That’s dish soap. It’s to clean dishes.” You answered quickly while peaking at the small turkey again. 

“I wish I knew I was having company. I would have bought a bigger turkey.” You commented. 

Hvitserk quirked an eyebrow. “We need more?” He asked. 

Bjorn came in just then. 

“ Well we could use it.” You replied. 

“Well then we shall get another one!” Hvitserk turned to his brother, Bjorn. “Lets get Y/N another turkey. We need more food.” 

You chuckled assuming they were joking and went back to stirring the potatoes. The sound of the door slamming shut made you jump. They were serious. Panic settled in your chest as you realized that it was bad idea saying anything. 

You had a neighbor who kept birds and even chickens for pets. 

“What is going-” Ivar began to ask but you literally jumped over him to get to the door. 

“Ill explain soon! Just stay here!” You exclaimed as you ran out of the house. 

Bjorn’s massive body erupted from the little wooden chicken coop with a beautiful white chicken tucked under his arm. Hvitserk unsheathed his axe. 

Shit! No! No! No! 

You ran right into Bjorn and reached for the chicken. 

“No! Not the chicken!” You exclaimed. 

The chicken flapped it’s wings repeatedly and began clucking real loud. You grabbed the chicken and set it down on the ground. 

 

“ It would have made good food for the feast!” Hvitserk reasoned. 

“That chicken is not food.” You explained. 

Bjorn furrowed his eyebrows. “Not food? What is wrong with You? Of course it’s food.” 

“No, it’s my neighbors pet. You can’t just go around killing animals. Especially here.” You replied. 

The Vikings looked at each other. You let out a quiet sigh and motioned towards the house. 

“I really appreciate it guys. It’s honestly the nicest thing anyone has ever tried to do for me. But you can’t be out here right now.” 

“Why not?” Bjorn asked. 

“Because other people will see you and not understand!” They will think you are crazy. Now please let’s go back inside and I will finish making the feast and afterwards we will try to return you back to your home.“ You explained. 

The brothers grumbled words to each other and followed you back in your house. 

When you entered you were met by Ubbe who was holding one of your wine bottles. "This is the most-” he hiccupped, “delicious mead I ever tasted. Do you have more?” 

Your eyes widened and you retrieved the empty bottle from him. “My wine!” 

Ubbe let out a loud burp and leaned against the wall. “It was good.” He repeated. 

“Hey, Y/N what are these?” Sigurd’s voice made you turn around. 

You saw him holding up your black lace thong and felt your entire face heat up. 

“Ah, those are for girls!” You quickly snatched them from his hand and went back to the kitchen. 

Ivar had pulled himself up into a chair at the table and was helping himself to the crackers on the platter. 

“Where is your family?” He asked. 

You began draining the potatoes. “They’re not here anymore.” 

Ivar watched you from the table. You heard a loud crashing sound from your bathroom followed by the shower running. 

“What the… Oh No!” You dropped the pan and ran to the bathroom. 

“What are you-” you quickly squeaked and turned on your heels. 

Behind you stood a naked Bjorn. “You spoke of showers and I wanted to try it. Will you be joining me?” 

His words made your heart pound in your chest. “I-I have to get back to the food.”

Without another word you shut the door and went back to the kitchen. 

“Give me some cackers!” Ubbe was slurring his words trying to reach for the platter. Sigurd was trying to reach over Ivar’s shoulders as they wrestled over your crackers. 

A wave of different emotions crashed upon you as watched the men in your house. You closed your eyes and sucked in a breath. This was thanksgiving you had to find one thing to be thankful for. And despite the ridiculous viking men that torn your house upside down and were arguing… You found you were thankful you weren’t alone. 

Warmth settled in your chest and when you opened your eyes you saw the three men looking at you. 

Hvitserk walked in and opened your fridge. “Where is it?” He asked. 

You went to pull the turkey out of the oven and placed it on the island. “Where is what?” You asked. 

“Oh there it is.” Hvitserk smiled and grabbed something out of the fridge. 

You watched him pull out another bottle of wine. You let out a huff and went back to taking care of the food. 

“Here, let me help.” Hvitserk came up from behind you and reached around to help you grab some plates. 

“Thank you.” You whispered. 

Sigurd carried the stuffing to the table and Ubbe jumped up. “I will help also.” 

You pushed him back down into his chair. “No! Just sit and have some water.” 

The water to the shower finally shut off. Not even a minute later Bjorn emerged with a smile on his face. 

“Brothers after the feast you must try that shower she spoke of. It is amazing.” 

You seated yourself at the end of the table and poured yourself a cup of wine. Hvitserk grabbed the bottle and filled a cup up for himself. 

“I want to go first!” Ubbe called out. 

“I think I should go first! I’ve been the best behaved since we arrived!” Sigurd argued. 

Ivar rolled his eyes. “If anyone is going to try it next it will be me…with Y/N!” 

You choked on the wine and turned to Ivar who smiled gently. “Unless we can just try to fit all at once with Y/N.” 

You reached across the table and grabbed the bottle of wine right out of Hvitserk’s hand. 

You were gonna need a lot more than just a glass.


	2. Vikings and a Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas time, all the sons of Ragnar are doing everything they can to win the readers affections

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: bunch of Vikings shenanigans, language, humour, NSFW, sexual tension

You woke up like you did every single morning since Loki decided to get his revenge on you…squished between heavy and seriously loud snoring vikings. At first it was just Ivar that insisted he need to lay with you. Then came Sigurd, arguing that he needed to make sure Ivar didn’t touch you unless it was welcomed. And then Hvitserk insisted he needed to make sure he was there so if the brothers did try to fight over you he would keep you safe under the covers. 

So for the first week after Thanksgiving, you had Ivar on your left, Sigurd on your right, and Hvitserk literally slept with his arms around your waist and his face resting upon your stomach as though you were his pillow. Since your bed was a queen size you had been a little squished but it was still doable. But then Ubbe and Bjorn found out that they were the only ones that slept in the living room and they seemed almost insulted. 

Apparently they had to be there to “manage the situation” because they were the older brothers and that was what they did. So then you found yourself sleeping on your side with Ivar in front of you. Behind you was Ubbe and Bjorn. Sigurd had made his way to the foot of your bed and Hvitserk stayed sleeping on your legs as though you were his body pillow. 

You felt fingers gently run up your hip and your entire body became stiff. 

“Hvitserk, what do you think you are doing?” Ubbe asked from behind you. 

“Finding new ways to wake her up. She said she had a busy day ahead, did she not?” Hvitserk replied. 

“I don’t recall her asking for you to wake her up. She said that is what the alarm by her bed is for.” Ubbe sounded annoyed. 

You let out a huff and began trying to work your way out of the bed. 

“So … We celebrated Yule quite according. Now what are we to do for your Christmas?” Hvitserk and Ubbe moved out of your bed. 

“Usually families and friends give gifts and there’s a Christmas tree and all these pretty lights.” You explained. 

“But we do not have a tree. Shall we go get one?” Ubbe asked. 

You began picking up all the piles of dirty clothes that were scattered across your floor. “We will get one today after you guys get dressed.” 

“We are dressed. I’ll go get my axe!” Hvitserk ran behind you. 

You threw all the clothes in the basket. “Hvitserk, I have already said many times before if we’re to leave the house you need to wear today’s clothes. You can’t go wearing a tunic and trousers.” 

Ubbe gave off a small smile. “Alright, we shall get dressed while you get ready and then we shall get the tree.”

You released a sigh in relief. “Thank you.” 

The moment you turned into the bathroom to shower you heard a bunch of heavy feet running through the house. Then came the sound of a door slamming shut. 

You quickly ran back to your room to find an empty bed with Ivar crawling towards the door. 

“Where is everyone?” You asked. 

“They left to retrieve your tree.” Ivar replied. 

“What?” You asked with widened eyes. 

“Don’t worry, I’m sure they will find the biggest tree for you.” Ivar spoke as he started crawling towards the living room.

***  
Ubbe stood with his axe hanging over his shoulder and his blue eyes narrowed on one tree. 

“This one should do.” He replied. 

“It’s supposed to be small enough to fit in her home.” Hvitserk commented. 

“What’s the matter, Hvitserk? You don’t think our Dear friend Y/N deserves the most beautiful tree?” Ubbe asked. 

Bjorn chuckled at his two younger brothers. 

“What I’m having trouble understanding, Brother is why are you suddenly so over generous with Y/N?” Hvitserk shot back.

“What does it matter to you?” Ubbe asked. 

Hvitserk clenched his jaw tight. “You have Margrethe at home. Let me have Y/N here.” 

“I know I have Margrethe. I share her plenty with you. Why don’t we just agree to share Y/N here?” Ubbe responded. 

Hvitserk growled and turned away before stomping towards another tree. 

“Why do you laugh Bjorn?” Ubbe asked. 

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m the one Y/N wants.” Bjorn replied. 

“If that is what you want to think.” Ubbe shrugged the words off and followed Hvitserk. 

* * * 

Hours had passed on and you were pacing in your living room with your arms folded over your chest. Ivar was sitting on the couch, snacking on some holiday popcorn with his eyes wide open. 

The tv was on with a bunch of doctors standing around talking about a patient and the Christmas miracle they would need to save her life. 

“I don’t understand. What is it to these people of that woman lives or dies? They don’t even know her.” Ivar wondered as he shoved another hand full of popcorn in his mouth. 

“Their doctors, Ivar. It’s what they do. They heal people.” You replied. 

Ivar turned to you and then went back to staring at the tv.

“Now…If those boys don’t get back soon I’m going to have to go out and look for them. Until then I’m going to start cooking. If you want to do something you can pull out the lights for the tree.” 

You retrieved a couple of boxes that was marked “xmas lights”. 

*** 

Sigurd, Bjorn, and Hvitserk were dragging the tree while Ubbe walked in front of them. He stopped in his tracks when he saw something cross his path. It was a beautiful black and white cat. 

“Wait.” Ubbe stopped and kept his voice quiet. 

“What is it?” Sigurd asked. 

“We need to bring Y/N back a gift.” Ubbe crouched down. 

“Isn’t that what the tree is?” Bjorn asked. 

“No the tree is something we have to fancy up.” Hvitserk explained. 

“What are you doing Ubbe?” Sigurd asked. 

Ubbe got on his knees and scooped the cat in his arms. 

“A cat, it’s the perfect gift! She’ll love it.” Ubbe winked at Hvitserk and continued taking strides towards the house. 

*** 

You had just finished glazing the ham and placed it back in the oven when you heard a loud thud. 

“Ivar? You alright?” 

You walked into the living room and accidentally let out the loudest giggle ever. Ivar was wiggle like a worm on the floor with the lights wrapped and knotted all around him. 

“How… I… How?” You asked as you began unwrapping the lights. 

“The cursed things tangle too easily.” Ivar growled. 

You didn’t reply you just nodded in agreement and continued to work your way through the lights. The door to your house opened and you heard a pair of footsteps run right to your room. Sigurd and Bjorn came to your view dragging in the tree. 

You opened your mouth wide as the boys began setting it up. It was a big bushy green tree that barely fit in the corner. They set it down and stood in front of you like proud puppies. 

“Well… What do you think?” Hvitserk asked. 

“Its beautiful thank you.” You smiled. 

“We got the tree. So what now?” Bjorn asked. 

“Now we decorate it.” You moved another box by the tree and began opening the box. “Hey… Where did Ubbe go?” 

“Oh he’s… Taking care of something.” 

You jumped up and began storming towards your room. 

“No wait!” All the boys except Ivar called out for you. 

You didn’t listen you opened the door to your room and found Ubbe sitting on the floor and there was a full grown black and white cat wrapped in wrapping paper. It’s head was the other thing unwrapped. 

“What the-” 

Ubbe held his hands out towards the cat as if he was presenting it to you. “Merry Christmas! Our gift to you.” 

You let out a sigh. “Ubbe you guys didn’t have to get me a gift. I appreciate what you did but…That might be someone else’s cat.” 

“Not anymore.” Ubbe replied. 

The cat ran out of the wrapping paper and shot down the hallway. 

“Hey Cat.” Ivar spoke in the room. It was quickly followed by a loud painful groan. “NO NO BAD CAT! BAD CAT!” 

Ubbe followed you back to the living room to find the cat clenched tight around Ivar’s legs nipping at his legs and the rope tied around them. Bjorn stood back laughing with Sigurd. 

“Oh no, Ivar. Are you okay?” You picked the cat up and gently placed it behind you. 

“It attacked Me!” Ivar looked around to glare at the cat. 

“She must have been playful. She was going for your rope, not your legs.” You explained. 

“Y/N, where does this thing go?” Hvitserk asked as he held up the Angel. 

“The top.” You replied. 

Bjorn snatched the Angel out of Hvitserk’s hand and turned around to put the Angel on top. You went back to the kitchen and began setting the dinner table up. Christmas music came from the tv in the living room followed by the boys chuckling. 

“I know you’re not supposed to say ‘I told you so’… But I told you so.” 

“Ivar…What…” You peaked in your living room to see Ubbe and Bjorn struggling with the lights. 

“I go this way. . You go that way.” Bjorn tried instructing Ubbe. 

They twirled like little ballerinas and you joined the other vikings on the couch. Hvitserk stood up and headed for the kitchen. 

“Hey, I’m hungry. When is the feast going to be ready?”

“Don’t worry Hvitserk, it’s ready.” You got off the couch. “Sigurd help your brothers.” 

Ivar followed you into the kitchen and found a seat for himself. You were gathering wine glasses when Ubbe leaned against the counter and looked at you with a smile. 

“So…You like the gift? I was the one that thought you would like the cat.” 

He was almost speaking in a flirtatious way. You smiled at him. “I do. Thank you Ubbe.” 

“So I was thinking maybe after the feast we can-” 

“Be careful he’s got a wife in Kattegate.” Hvitserk literally jumped in front of Ubbe. “But I don’t.” 

“Shut up!” Ubbe ordered 

You felt your face burn hot at his words. Was Ubbe just trying to get into your pants? 

“Look! Presents!” Sigurd came into the kitchen with his arms full of wrapped gifts for the boys. 

“Wait!” You spoke but it was too late they tore right through the gifts with big smiles plastered on their faces. 

You had gotten Bjorn a necklace with a carved coin on it of that of Odin. Ubbe received a hatchet, Hvitserk a dagger with Norse words carved into it, Sigurd a bracelet in the shape of a snake, and Ivar had Chinese throwing stars and a set of throwing knives. 

“Such wonderful gifts Y/N, thank you.” Ivar smiled at you. 

You nodded your head and sat down at the table to begin the feast. 

“Of course, you could have just saved yourself some trouble and given yourself to us for Christmas.” He began. 

You nearly choked on air when he said that. 

“I think that’s the first time I’ll ever agree with Ivar.” Sigurd commented. 

“Excuse me?” Ivar asked in disbelief as he turned to Sigurd. 

You reached for some food and began to eat your food in silence with the brothers. The cat jumped on the table and literally walked right through the food on your plate. You put your fork down as the cat began eating your ham. 

Maybe any other day you would have wanted the cat off the table but it was Christmas and if the cat was hungry then let it eat. You were happy that she was inside where it was nice and warm. 

“Merry Christmas boys.” 

You reached over the cat to hold up your wine glass. 

They held theirs up as well. 

“Can we have you for Christmas?” Hvitserk asked. 

You let out a sigh and wondered how many more holidays were you going to make it through before finally giving into their requests?


	3. Valebtine Me, Viking pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After exploring the modern era the sons of Ragnar have learned about a special holiday called Valentine’s day and what its most popular for. They all plan to seduce you when you get home, each Son obtaining their own secret weapon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, valentine shenanigans, humour, language, manipulation attempts, strong sexual tension

You couldn’t believe how fast time had gone by since the sons of Ragnar had appeared in your home. They were just getting the hang of things. They even let you cut their hair for more modern times and after a few shopping trips to the mall they managed to dress appropriate. 

There were still sometimes where you had to remind them of things they couldn’t do. Like murdering one of your neighbors because they complained about your cat. Or peeing out in the open. Especially in places like a park… Or your neighbors favorite tree. 

To put it short, everything was going good until February 14th came around. It had been a while since you dated anyone so ut was like a normal day for you. You gave all the boys some money to get a few things for the house and left to go to work. But what you didn’t know was the surprise that you would be getting when you returned home that day. 

*** 

 

“What’s with all the red and pink? It’s everywhere. And all the… What are those shapes by these words?” Hvitserk asked as he pointed at a sign. 

“I don’t know. We should ask Y/N to start teaching us to read soon.” Bjorn commented. 

“Let’s ask someone. It might be important.” Ivar advised from his wheelchair. 

Ubbe stood behind Ivar and found the closest person walking by. 

“Excuse me, can you please tell me what this is? All that red and pink?” 

The man chuckled. “It’s a sale for Valentine’s Day.” 

“What is Valentine’s Day?” Sigurd questioned. 

The man doubled over in laughter. “What were you born in a different timeline? It’s the day everybody celebrates love.” 

Bjorn quirked an eyebrow. “Celebration of love?” 

The man nearly died. “Well don’t you all have a special person or a wife?” 

They all nodded their head. 

“Well some people buy their lover’s flowers, put on some romantic music, buy some pretty red lingerie, oh and chocolate! Lots of chocolate. It’s basically a day everybody gets lucky if you know what I mean.” The man winked at them and continued walking. 

Hvitserk and Sigurd looked at each other. 

“Lingerie? What is lingerie?” Ubbe asks. 

Is that what’s over there?“ Ivar asked as he pointed at a big poster with a woman wearing bright red lace that barely covered her body. 

All the boys fell silent and stared at the poster. 

"Y/N would look good in that. Let’s get that for her!” Ivar declared. 

Ubbe groaned in agreement and pushed his brother right into the store. They didn’t even bother looking back to see their brothers reaction. 

At the end of the shopping spree the brothers had all picked out something special that they felt would help gain Y/N’s affection. Bjorn found a CD with some music that he thought would help “set the mood”, Hvitserk practically raided every store of it’s chocolates, Sigurd picked out a ring with a small ruby heart on it, Ubbe grabbed a bottle of wine, and Ivar insisted on getting a beautiful red garter dress with black lace trim. 

All the brother’s found their way back home and waited patiently for Y/N to return. 

*** 

It had been the longest day at work and you felt like you couldn’t get home fast enough. When you approached your door you could see some lights were on and there was some music playing but it wasn’t loud enough for you to recognize it. 

The moment you opened the door your eyes widened as your ceiling was covered in red balloons. Some shaped like hearts and others designed with roses. 

Oh no… 

Its Valentines Day and they found out! 

“Um… Boys?” You called as you entered the living room. 

Ivar was sitting up on the floor with something red in his hands. He looked up at you with a smile. 

“Oh good your home. I got you something, I want you try it on.” 

He held up a red garter dress with a black lace trim. Your jaw nearly hit the floor and your eyes bulged. 

“Umm Ivar that’s really sweet of you but-” 

“Oh, can’t forget this!” Ivar held up a pair of red lacy panties. 

You clamped your mouth shut and felt your face burn. You quickly rushed into the kitchen and was blindsided by Hvitserk standing over your over, cooking something. 

“Hey, Y/N. Glad to see you. I got you something! And it’s hot and ready.” He winked at you. 

“Uhh… ” 

You stepped back and felt your back hit something. 

“If your not hungry perhaps your thirsty.” Ubbes voice made you whip around. 

Ubbe had a bottle of wine in his hands. 

“Oh that’s very generous of you guys… I- uh… I think I need a shower.” You quickly ran to your room to retreat. 

“Hey, Y/N, I got you this beautiful ring you must try it on.” Sigurd came up from behind you but you kept on walking. 

So. Many. Hot. Guys. 

Only. One. You! 

If only you could get them to understand that it was overwhelming. You had come home with the intentions of relaxing. Instead you had a house full of very good looking men who were all trying to get in your pants at once. 

You barged in your room and quickly shut the door with your back pressed against it. But thats when you heard a loud R&B song come on and your eyes went to your CD player. The sight before you made your heart pound in your chest. 

Bjorn was completely naked and standing with his back to you. He turned around and opened his arms wide. 

“I’ve been really tryin’, baby  
Tryin’ to hold back this feeling for so long!”

He started singing and your eyes bulged wide as the sight of his huge cock was in full view. You froze, unsure of what to do or to say. 

“And if you feel like I feel, baby  
Then, c'mon, oh, c'mon  
Let’s get it on  
Ah, baby, let’s get it on.” He continued singing. 

You rushed to find the nearest article of clothing. “Bjorn, put some clothes on!” 

The door behind you opened. 

“Y/N, its cooled down now and I’ve found some whipped cream to go with-” Hvitserk came in with a bowl of melted chocolate and a can of whipped cream. 

He stopped speaking mid-sentence as his eyes bounced between Bjorn and you. “Oh, what’s this?” 

“Hvitserk, it’s not-” You began to speak. 

“Are we having a celebration in here?” Hvitserk asked as he placed the food down on the dresser. “I want to join.” He started pulling off his shirt. 

“No! Keep your clothes on!” You instructed. 

But Hvitserk had already taken his shirt off and started pulling his pants off. 

“Bjorn, put your clothes back on! Hvitserk no!” You tried speaking in a loud voice but all that came out was a squeal. 

Especially when a pair of Hvitserk’s boxers landed on your head. If your body became any hotter it would probably explode. You yanked the clothing off your head. 

“Y/N, you have to put this on! I bought it for you and I want to see you in it!” Ivar came crawling into the room. 

Ubbe literally jumped right over his brother. “Have a drink first, it will help settle your nerves.” He offered you the opened bottle of wine. 

“Wait, if she’s going to try anything first it should be the ring! It will look beautiful on her!” Sigurd crammed his way into the room. 

“No, boys! Wait!” You started to speak but noticed that they were all starting to look at you with hungry eyes. 

You ran over by Bjorn and shut the music off. “Okay, everybody just calm down for a minute.” 

“How are we to remain calm? We have been here for a while now with no women.” Bjorn reminded you. 

Hvitserk had approached you so quietly you didn’t even know he was behind you. But then you heard a loud sloshy and foamy sound. You jumped and turned around to see Hvitserk, still bare naked with whipped cream on his fingers. 

“You can say, we have grown quite hungry.” He commented as he brought his fingers to his mouth and licked his fingers clean. 

Oh, Damn. 

Heat gathered between your thighs as you felt Bjorn’s erection press against your lower back. Your heart pumped raw adrenaline through your body and little electric shocks danced down your spine. The air was growing thicker as Bjorn placed his hands on your hips. 

“Hey, Bjorn, what are you doing? She is to be with me.” Hvitserk growled. 

“I think you are mistaken brother. She wants to be with me.” Bjorn replied. 

“Both of you are mistaken. She wants to try this on for me and be with me.” Ivar cut in. 

“Right, why would she want to be with you Boneless?” Sigurd deadpanned. 

“I think you all are wrong. I think she wants to be with me.” Ubbe spoke as he bega. To approach you. 

Bjorn tightened his grip and growled. 

This was too much. The brothers began bickering over you like wolves over a piece of meat. 

“Enough!” You shouted and peeled Bjorn’s hands off of you and stepped out from the two brothers. 

Everyone went silent and looked at you with questioning gazes. 

“I can’t do this. I can’t decide who I would allow to have me so therefore… It’s either gonna be all of you or none of you!” You snapped before storming off and locking yourself in the bathroom. 

You let out a relieved sigh and sunk down to the floor with your back against the door. 

Finally. Some peace and quiet. 

It was soon interrupted by a light knock. 

“Y/N? Y/N, we are very sorry if we upset you.” Hvitserk spoke through the door. 

“Yes, we were being selfish.” Ubbe agreed. 

“We won’t mind sharing you.” Ivar commented. 

Your chest heaved as your breathing grew heavily. Your clit began to ache with a heavy throb. Most girls probably would have ran away or kicked the vikings out by now. But you weren’t like most girls. 

You forced yourself back on your feet and unlocked the door, revealing all 5 of the sons of Ragnar standing crammed in one little space. 

“So, how do we start?” You asked. 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
